Triforce of Power
by Sylvia Blackwood
Summary: Link is told he has a great Destiny. He tries accept his fate and continue his quest, but he can't help but ask "Why me?" His curiosity leads him to wonder about his life, his world, and especially his mysterious foe. Should he do what's expected of him, or should he listen to what his heart tells him about his own Destiny? Eventual M/M relations. Rated M on the safe side.
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes:** This pretty much follows the story of Ocarina of Time with some added elements. . Skipping over some game plot and adding some of my own. Eventual M/M Slash in later chapters.

* * *

Link thought about all he had been through in such a short amount of time. One day, he was simply ignored, as usual, by the other Kokiri children. Now he finally has a fairy that tells him that the Great Deku Tree wanted to see him. Well, not just see him… turned out the Great Deku Tree wanted Link to rid him of some kind of curse. He couldn't very well refuse him in his hour of need. But afterwards, the Great Deku Tree divulged an amazing tale that he had a great destiny to follow. Entrusting him with the Sacred Emerald, and the details of his quest, the Great Deku Tree succumbed to his fate, and died before Link's eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, he simply followed orders and headed to the castle, where he indeed did meet a Princess. She further divulged the Tale of Beginnings, and of the three goddesses and what they left behind in the sacred realm. Before she finished, she claimed that the dark clouds in her dream represented the man currently in the castle.

Link peered into the window the princess indicated, just in time to see a man in full armor kneel before the King. His skin was a different shade than he'd ever seen on anyone, but somehow, the man looked almost pretty with it. His red hair looked like fire. As he bowed, he looked graceful. Link was so caught up in admiring the man's beauty, that it took him a second to realize that the man turned his head, making direct eye contact with him. The man had the most beautiful eyes Link had ever seen. Golden like the last rays of the setting sun.

He was so embarrassed for staring, he ducked away. Princess Zelda thought Link was as disgusted with the man as she was. Instead, Link couldn't place what it was that caused the man to be so striking. He listened to Zelda describe his tale, and her suspicions of what the man planned to do in order to gain control of Hyrule. Everyone was saying that the man was bad. He was forced to believe it.

And so, he continued his journey, and through many ordeals, he finally obtained the other two Sacred Stones. Not only that, but he supposed he was also adopted into two other races. This is where he decided to have a little break in order to think. In a few short days, he cleansed and killed his Guardian Tree, broken into the castle while sneaking past several guards, met the Princess, became the sworn brother of the Goron leader, and is… engaged?... to the Zora Princess Ruto. All the while, he's been hearing stories of the man in black who comes from the desert. Link didn't know if he should be afraid of the man or not. What was he supposed to do? Kill the man? That thought made him laugh. The Princess said she wanted to get the Triforce, but that idea only added only more confusion. If it really was an emblem of the Gods, then how would two children be able to protect it? He didn't know all the answers, and he didn't like it. For the moment, all he was, was a plain errand boy, doing everyone's bidding without question. He stood up, and continued his trek back to the castle. Hopefully things would become clear soon.

Even though it was day, the drawbridge to the city was up. Curiosity pushed him further until he heard movement of the chains. When the drawbridge came down, Link could barely make out the shapes of the Princess and Impa on the back of a horse. The Princess had thrown something in his direction. But when he turned around, there was the man he stared at before upon a formidable steed. Again, there was something about him that Link found awe striking.

"Where did they go, boy? The Princess and her servant?" The man asked in a gruff voice. Just then, Link remembered that this man was supposed to be bad. He pulled out his sword and shield as he continued to look up at the man without saying anything.

"So you want to be brave, do you Little Hero? Unfortunately, I don't have time to play around." With that, the man conjured up a ball of energy that he shot towards Link.

Link screamed, and was forced backwards onto his backside, but to his great surprise, he wasn't hurt in the slightest. As the man rode off in the general direction of the Princess, Link wondered why the man hadn't just finished him off if he was supposed to be so bad. He shook his head as he stood up. _Too many questions, not enough answers_.

He soon discovered that the item the Princess threw to him in the moat was the Ocarina of Time. Strangely, Link then had a vision where the Princess taught him a specific song. This was supposed to gain entry into the Sacred Realm. Link still felt dubious about the whole thing. He was glad he could help the Gorons and the Zoras with their current problems, but wouldn't everything be better if they just left everything alone? They Sacred Stones were guarded well enough for many years, why reunite them now? Or better yet, if the Triforce was too powerful to fall into the wrong hands, wouldn't it be better to destroy the Sacred Stones? Again, Link didn't have the answers, and he couldn't disobey the Princess's wishes, so he went straight for the Temple of Time.

If he knew then what was going to happen, he would have rebelled or something. Because as soon as he placed the stones on the alter, played the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time, and pulled the shiny sword from the pedestal, he now found himself past the point of puberty, and fully stretched into an adult body. His voice was deeper, and his muscles were all filled out. But he learned that seven years of his life has been taken away.

Honestly, he was mad. Here this Guru guy was telling him about more destiny that he needs to fulfill, and he's still faced with the same question _Why me?_ The answer presented to him was still too vague for his liking. He could accept that he wasn't a true Kokiri, because that would explain a lot. But that he had a great purpose… what does that make everyone else in the world? Chopped liver?

TBC

* * *

A/N: New Author here. Trying to learn how to do multiple chapters, and trying to post my longer stories. This story is currently incomplete, but there's more to it right now. Will post more soon.


	2. Friend or Foe

Now he found himself back at the town square, assessing the changes while his mind ran rampant. The marketplace was destroyed, and what looked like living corpses were everywhere. Outside in the field wasn't much better, because he could feel harmful shadows lingering in the grass.

For some reason, Kakariko Village felt safe. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he needed to get to the forest. _Hopefully, the reason as to WHY I am doing this will come to me. Otherwise, I don't see the point in anything anymore._ Sure, he could say that he's fulfilling his destiny, and accepting his roll of "Hero of Time", but he didn't buy that one bit. He wanted answers, and the simple fact was that they were not going to just come to him.

As he was about to reach the border of the village, a dark shape jumped out at him from the shadows. Startled, Link immediately went for his sword. It looked like a large black wolf with golden eyes. It stood defensively as it raised its hackles towards Link.

Link carefully moved around the animal, waiting for it to strike, but the curious thing he noticed was that the animal was not advancing, or poised to attack. Instead it merely blocked the exit. Link risked lowering his shield as he looked at the animal.

"Why won't you let me pass?" He asked out loud. He hadn't really expected the animal to respond, but it snapped its jaws at him as if… warning him. Link thought of the shadows he felt at night in the field when he was still a child. Maybe they've grown worse with the poisoning of the land. He didn't feel that same darkness in this wolf. Instead it gave off a sort of familiarity. Link slowly backed away, and sheathed his sword. While still looking at the beast, he said, "I'll wait until dawn."

As if those words were just what the beast wanted to hear, it calmed down, and just sat, still watching Link with an attentive gaze.

Link slowly retreated back towards the village, still keeping an eye on the wolf. It didn't budge, and didn't retreat. Even so, Link was fascinatingly curious about the animal. It was almost as if it was… protecting him. He felt warmed by that thought as he went in search of an inn.

It took a few days for Link to clear out the Forest Temple, and he was beyond exhausted as he reached the bridge leading to Kakariko Village. Without warning, he heard the blood curdling cry of three wolfos. Link tried to defend himself, but he could barely stand, let alone defend himself. They all circled him, cornering him against the wall. Link felt panicked as they all looked ready to strike from different angles at once. In an instant, he heard the cry of another beast before it appeared almost seemingly out of thin air. The wolfos were distracted long enough before one of them was attacked by a familiar looking beast. Link used the distraction to chop at another one while the third tried to aid the first.

In the end, the three wolfos fell dead. But as he looked over, he heard a soft whimper come from a lump of black fur on the ground. Link went over to it and knelt down. The poor creature was in pain and bleeding from a few gashes. Link knew he could not just leave it there, so without thinking, he gently hauled the animal up onto his back, and made his way towards the inn where he still had a room.

Link knew he was causing a stir as he carried the animal indoors. Without looking at anyone, Link retreated upstairs into his chambers. Once inside, he laid the animal in front of the fire where he would be warm, and Link would have better light. While Link downed a potion, and gathered some supplies together he heard the innkeeper barge into his room without so much as knocking.

"What are you doing?" The bald man bellowed.

Ignoring the tone the man held, Link calmly responded, "He saved my life, it's the least I can do." With that, he settled down next to the wolf and started to clean the gashes gently.

"That thing is evil! Just kill it!" The man exclaimed.

Link was shocked, "Kill a defenseless animal? Are you daft?"

"That thing has been causing mischief for years. The townsfolk fear it." The man tried to justify.

"If it was willing to put itself in danger to help me, then that's enough for me." Link was losing his patience with the man as he tried to continue his work.

"It probably wanted to eat you himself, and it didn't want the competition."

"If it wanted to eat me, then it wouldn't let me touch him like this. Look at him. He's not drugged, yet he's docile. As if he completely trusts me, and knows that I wouldn't hurt him. If he sensed any different from me, he wouldn't be this calm."

The man looked ready to explode. "I do NOT want that creature in my inn! If it so much as scratches the furniture, you are both out of here. Regardless, your fare just doubled!" With that, the man slammed the door behind him as he exited the room. Link didn't care about the money. He could always get more. The dungeons seemed to be filled with more than enough riches to compensate him. Link went back to tending to his patient, and let his mind wander. He heard the calm breathing, indicating that his charge had fallen asleep during his ministrations, and Link couldn't help but laugh at the situation. The wolf looked like an oversized dog laying on the carpet, and despite the ferocity he demonstrated earlier, he almost looked cute.

Link locked the door, and started to remove his boots. Feeling the exhaustion more prominent now, he could not bring himself to stay awake much longer. He knew he was safe, and wouldn't be attacked in his sleep, but he opened the window that led out onto the roof where it was possible to leave discreetly down the back alleyway. If the wolf wanted to leave, he'd be able to make it down fairly easy. He laid down on the bed, and finally let sleep claim him.

Over the next few days, Link plotted his next move while he kept a watchful eye on his recuperating companion. It seemed to still be in some pain, but his temperament was pleasant enough. Sure, he didn't wag his tail, waiting to be pet, but he did provide comfortable company.

Link decided to switch inn's, but apparently word had already spread that Link was associated with the black wolf, and the prices for the rooms kept getting higher. Link found it was easier camping on the outskirts of the Village, where it still felt safe, but the trees shielded him from the rest of the village.

Link had already cleared the Fire Temple and the Water Temple, but had some trepidation about continuing his journey. The wolf still kept him company, even after it was fully healed, and Link felt like he could talk about anything to the beast.

One night while Link was sharpening his sword, the wolf came up to Link and gently bit into his sleeve. Its head made a pulling gesture, and Link got the funny feeling it wanted him to follow it. So he let the mutt lead the way to the back of a tavern that Link had been in before. The wolf propped himself up on a barrel as it looked in through the high window. Link could hear the voices of several musing, and probably inebriated men.

"He wastes his time on that filthy beast."

"Seriously. That mongrel is better off dead."

"He should hurry up and finish his quest so that the rest of us can get back to our normal lives."

"Still, I do feel sorry for him. Being the chosen one and all."

"Yeah, well someone has to do the dirty work. I'm just glad it's not me."

"Careful now. The lad could die tomorrow, then your name could then be pulled from the fates' pot of destiny."

There was a chorus of laughter, and Link didn't want to hear any more. He left the way he came, and didn't stop or say anything until he was back at his campsite. There, he sat by the fire, while his mind a million miles away.

The wolf sat beside him, and just looked at him, as if it was waiting for him to say something. Link let out a bitter laughter, "What fools. What ungrateful, incompetent fools. They don't even care that I'm putting my life on the line for them." He hugged his knees while he rested his head on his arms. He felt depressed. He didn't notice that the animal had gotten so close, until it nuzzled his arm. Link looked into its golden eyes, and he could swear the beast understood him. "Thank you for showing me. I may not like it, but I'm glad I know their real feelings. If anything, I might be able to get a room for free knowing what I know now." He tried to joke about it, but he was still sad.

The wolf curled up next to him, lending him some warmth. Link absentmindedly started to absentmindedly pet his fur. He didn't know why, but the simple contact helped calm his troubled mind.


	3. Good or Evil

**Author's Note:** Really short Chapter.

* * *

Link didn't feel like moving on to the Shadow Temple yet. He decided to wander the fields, and talk to other inhabitants. He learned interesting stories, and helping with the smaller tasks somehow felt more rewarding than clearing the temples. At least he found that not everyone was as ungrateful as the Hyrulians. He accepted a task from a strange wise man who skulked in the gate house of the main city. He captured several specters called Poes for the man, and some of the darkness cursing the fields seemed to ease somewhat. When he expressed this thought to the man, the man spoke with a disembodied voice. "Mankind is always too quick to judge."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You think that labeling something as good or bad explains everything, and you hardly look at things a different way. Evil and Good are just words. Darkness is not always terrifying. Too much Light can make you go blind. No one ever really stops to think about these things. What many would believe to be evil, could merely be misunderstood. Did it ever occur to you that a demon may cry or have feelings? And a saint is capable of cold hearted murder?"

Link thought about the wolf. Everyone thought it was a demon, or something equally evil. But Link found a companion. He then started to think about Ganondorf. The Dark Lord. The Demon Thief. Sure, the land looked like hell, but if he thought about it, no one has been killed in the seven years he was locked away. At least, besides those of natural causes, no one has died. The temples are guarded, but all the evil creatures that roam the land still stay out of the way of the villagers. The so called Evil Man could have easily killed Link when he was just a child. He still could now. He could hunt him down at any time. Instead, he waits in the tower, giving Link every opportunity to grow stronger. How does that make any sense? The answer to these questions seemed to be in the tower, and it was this reason why he felt it was time to go to the Shadow Temple.


	4. Safe or Sorry

Link moaned as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt sick to his stomach, and he felt unbelievably hot while he shivered. He felt something or someone lift his head, and then he felt a bottle pressed up against his lips. He swallowed the unknown concoction, not caring what it was since his throat was so dry. He tried to make out the figure above him, but he was so delirious, they probably weren't even there. After all, he was out in the middle of nowhere. Who would be around?

As time went on, he could still feel the presence of someone around him. If it was a thief, then they wouldn't hang around this long. He tried to sit up to see who it was, but his mind was still swimming. He felt a large, but gentle hand push him back down. "Rest easy. The fever can kill you if you overexert yourself unnecessarily. Just relax. You're safe for now."

The large hand started to brush Link's sweaty hair away from his forehead. The skin felt warm, but it was comforting. He soon felt a cool cloth being brushed across his face. He felt safe. He didn't know who this person was, but he felt like they could be trusted. After all, he was completely defenseless at the moment. Some hero.

He couldn't tell how much time had really passed, yet when he opened his eyes and could believe they were actually open, what he saw scared him beyond reproach. Ganondorf was standing right above him, looking down on him. His throat was too sore to scream. He felt so helpless, unable to move.

Just then, the figure reached down to gently lift his head. "Drink this." The voice sounded familiar. His mysterious caregiver. He had no choice but to swallow from the cup held to him. It tasted like some kind of tea. He looked back up, and noticed that Ganondorf didn't look menacing or scary. He look… concerned. "Don't trust your eyes, Hero of Time. They could be playing tricks on you because of the illness. What you are seeing is not real." Link couldn't help but see a twinge of sadness as the figure spoke. He felt that gentle hand once more run through his hair. "You are still safe."

Link tried to find his voice. "W- who… who are you?" It sounded so weak.

The figure smiled kindly, despite his visage. "I'm a wanderer who has no use for a name. I travel seeking knowledge. I came across you a few days ago. Because of my knowledge, I knew exactly what ails you. Perhaps the goddesses have guided me to the Hero of Time in his hour of need."

"What is this illness?" Link rasped.

"You've been in poisonous water recently I imagine. And I'll also hazard a guess that you didn't properly clean yourself. The poison can seep into your pores, attacking your blood cells, then attacking your nervous system. If I hadn't found you when I did, you would be dead."

"How long before the hallucinations go away?"

"That depends. It means the poison had already reached some areas of your brain, and you're seeing something you don't really want to. A nightmare made real by your fears. What do you see when you look at me?"

Link thought. He didn't want to give the name for some reason. "The one destiny has chosen to be my opponent." The man chuckled. Link couldn't help but think it was a pleasant sight to see Ganondorf laugh. He surprised himself further when he wished it wasn't a hallucination.

"Then it must be rather odd seeing his face while taking care of you. Does it make you afraid?" The man asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm wondering what it would be like if he was here. Would he simply slit my throat, or would he explain why he wanted to take over the land?"

"Would you really want to listen to his power hungry rants?"

That didn't sit well with Link. "It's just… I want to know the whole reason. Maybe it doesn't make a difference, or maybe it's crucial. Even so, I want to understand."

There was a silence that felt a little awkward for some reason. "What's there to understand? He is an evil man. So many have suffered because of him."

"By him personally? Or by the growing evil in the land in general? I have yet to hear a story where the man has offended or killed someone personally. Do you know of anyone since you've traveled?"

There was another bout of silence, "I have heard stories. But part of the reason why I travel is because I don't particularly like to hang around people that much."

"Then can I confess something, just so that at least one person can hear what I think for once, and not judge me for it?"

"By all means. It's safe with me."

"When I was young, I met him very briefly. I was so small, so inexperienced. He could have easily killed me then. But he didn't. He didn't even hurt me. I can't help but wonder about that. Yet I go around, and listen to all of these villagers, and I've yet to hear how they have been affected by him personally. I spoke with a wise man once, and he told me that sometimes, things that seem dark and evil are merely misunderstood. That's why I want to understand. When I first saw the man… I can't describe it… I was in the Princess's castle at the time… I had never seen a man such as him before. That skin… his face… he just looked so… so…"

"Ugly? Monstrous? Hideous?" The man tried to finish for him.

"…Beautiful." Link could have sworn that he'd heard the man gasp. Perhaps he worried the man. "It's just, there was something about him, like a kind of grace. I can't explain it. But when everyone kept saying how horrible he was and how ugly he looked… I just can't see it."

The silence grew longer still before the man spoke again, "Why do you think the land is the way it is, boy? You think everything evil just decided to strike out all at the same time? Someone had to organize it all. Even if his hands are clean, his indirect deeds are intolerable. I would trust the people to know what they are talking about boy. After all, while you slept for seven years, so many have suffered from the evil that man has caused. You waste your time trying to understand him. It is your destiny to defeat him. You are better off simply hating the man. When your final battle comes, you should not hold back because you have a sense of pity for him. If you let your guard down like that, he will easily destroy you."

Link sighed and closed his eyes. "I never asked for this. I never wanted to be a hero. Why must it be me? I was a child. An outcast. And now I'm the one who has to fix everything, regardless of how it started? It's just not fair…" Not having the strength to stop it, a tear slipped from his eyes before he was lost to his fevered oblivion. He never felt the gentle hand that brushed the tear away.

When Link finally awoke, he noticed that his caregiver was gone. He felt better, but he also found a package of herbs with instructions for his continued care. There was also a map that leads to something called the Fairy Pool. Link packed up and decided to continue his journey to the desert. Hopefully there he could learn more about the Wicked King.


	5. Fact or Fallacy

**Author's Note:** This is where the story slows down a bit and starts getting meaty. I've rushed through the temples and the quest because technically, the story has barely begun. Plus, those who know the game knows what happens and can fill in the blanks (ie, you'll know how Link gets Epona, etc.). If you don't know the game, then you don't know what I've changed, and you can be double surprised... maybe?... sorta?... never mind.

* * *

Link rode his horse through the desert. The dry sandy air blew into his eyes making it hard to see. The only thing that he could see… was a broken bridge. Just his luck. Epona gave a huff and stomped the ground. Link had a feeling he understood. It was a long jump, and he might regret it, but he broke out into a gallop and cleared the chasm in a colossal jump. Epona neighed proudly, and Link patted her neck affectionately as he tried to get his own heart rate down. The commotion caused a stir within the tent nearby, soon, a portly bald man came stumbling out. "Here now! What's this? What do you think you're doing you crazy hoodlum? What do you want? Are you a thief? There's nothing here worth stealing! Are you from the Village? I have a permit to be here!"

"Calm yourself good sir." Link said as he disembarked. "I merely wish to know the way to a certain Fortress."

"What business do you have there, then? No man be allowed in that cursed place. That didn't stop my idiotic workers though, did it? They wanted to see the beautiful Gerudo warriors. Hope it was worth it. They are either dead or captured I reckon. They say no man walks freely among the Gerudos. They be a proud race of women. Like there's any other kind. Say, you're a sturdy lad. Whatsay you help an old Carpenter out? We were supposed to finish this bridge here, only now I don't have any workers."

Link could have sworn he's seen this man before. Long ago. And he was sure he didn't like him. "I'm sorry, but I have urgent business at the Fortress. If I find your men, I'll do what I can for them."

"Well, there's only one road to the Fortress. It's hard to miss." Link decided not to exchange anymore… pleasantries with the man as he mounted and rode off. He soon came to a heavily guarded Fortress. A sentry up top spotted him approaching, and he couldn't get away in time as other guards descended on him. They took Epona and threw him into an enclosed room with no door. Thankfully they didn't search him. He waited until things quieted down for him to make his escape.

He underestimated these guards once. He wasn't going to do that again as he snuck around the complex. He found the four workers the man had lost, and each one had an exceptionally power guard blocking his path to releasing them. He wondered if he should be feeling guilty about fighting women, but if there was one thing he learned in his travels, it was 'if something attacks you, don't just stand around waiting to be killed'.

Finally, when the last man was free, Link came face to face with someone who held the air of authority. She wasn't poised to attack, so Link cautiously approached her. "I've been watching you with great interest. You are clearly a worthy warrior. We've kept a vigil since your escape. The men you freed would have been easily captured again as soon as they left the building. But we let them go. They were poor stock to begin with."

"What do you mean by poor stock?"

"This Fortress is ruled by females only. Men are forbidden here except those who are a part of our breeding selections. You would make a fine candidate with your strength and prowess." She leered at him. "But right now, we could use someone of your skills. Beyond our Fortress is a large expanse of desert that leads to one of our most sacred temples. Nabooru, our second in command has gone missing. She left for the temple days ago, and only she knows the way through the desert. If you agree to look for her, I'll grant you free passage through our Fortress."

Link agreed and received a written pass. "May I gather information from your fellow warriors? I came here seeking knowledge for my quest as well."

"Very well. You have 3 days of free reign in order to find Nabooru. After that, you will be captured on sight. With that, she left him to his own devices.

Link used this opportunity to learn about the Gerudos in general. But what he learned about their Kings from the horse master was sad. "Only one male child is born a generation. He is bred to be the strongest warrior. He isn't coddled as a child, and he is faced with beatings if he dares show any weakness, such as crying. This builds his resolve to be the strongest of us all. We are desert folk. We live a hard life. So our King needs to be stronger than any stone as it's being shaped into a strong pillar."

Link felt like he was consorting with the enemy as he asked more and more questions about the current King. Apparently the old King has read the signs of the stars and has determined that the next ruler shall be the one to conquer Hyrule and take all the wealth in the name of the Gerudos. As such, the former King consulted with the Dark Arts and made sure there was nothing to stand in the future King's way. The next male child would need to be infused with the ancient magic at birth, and that's how rumors of Ganondorf's evil began. He was born and bred with forgotten and dangerously dark magic by the twin sorceresses of the desert.

But still, learning about all of this gave no insight to Ganondorf's true character. He heard some more personal stories of how the young King, for they were never called Prince, was chained to the wall and lashed for not getting a perfect score on his history lesson. The more he learned, the more he pitied the King. But he remembered what his mysterious caregiver said.

 _You think everything evil just decided to strike out all at the same time? Someone had to organize it all. Even if his hands are clean, his indirect deeds are intolerable. I would trust the people to know what they are talking about boy. After all, while you slept for seven years, so many have suffered from the evil that man has caused. You waste your time trying to understand him. It is your destiny to defeat him. You are better off simply hating the man. When your final battle comes, you should not hold back because you have a sense of pity for him. If you let your guard down like that, he will easily destroy you._

Link was sure that was true, but he still couldn't find any reason to hate the man. He needed to see him. He needed to talk to him. He needed to understand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a desolate tower, a lone figure stood in front of the window. The black clouds overhead encasing his realm in permanent darkness. He looked down at his palm where he gently clutched a few golden strands, and a small piece of green cloth.


	6. Light or Dark

The trek through the endless desert made Link wish he had a magical sand resistant tunic. If he could withstand volcanic heat and breathe underwater, why couldn't there be a yellow tunic that deflected all flecks of sand? He was sure there would never be enough baths to remove all the grains within his scalp.

Finally, he gazed upon the mighty edifice of the sacred Desert Temple. He drank from the oasis and went in search of the missing Nabooru. Inside the temple, Link encountered the two Sorceresses who imbued Ganondorf with the dark magic when he was a child. They had brainwashed Nabooru and forced her into an iron suit in order to fight Link. When he defeated her, he crouched down to her kneeling form. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She was gasping from the exertion, "I…I think so…".

"Why are you being used as a pawn for these witches? I thought you were all on the same side."

"Side? *pant* You think there's sides? Those… witches have been stealing power from the temple for years. Ganondorf would normally be the one responsible for the spirit energy held within these walls, but since he hasn't returned in the valley for years, those two take all they want."

Link helped her to stand. "Aren't you the second in command?"

"Of the Fortress. Nothing else. It's not even that high of a position. Nabooru. Master Thief at your service." She offered her hand in greeting.

Link cautiously shook it. "Link, and I'm at yours. Forgive me, but 'Master Thief'?"

"We're all thieves. We're the scavengers of the desert. It's our nature to take what we wish."

Link was so confused. Not because of the Gerudo's being thieves, but you've got the second in command of the Gerudo Fortress in the hands of the Two Sorceresses who are stealing spiritual power from their own sacred Temple that should belong to Ganondorf who those two cursed as a baby in the first place. And if it's Gerudo nature to take what you want, then why is the majority of the land… unclaimed? Shouldn't there be Gerudo soldiers everywhere? Link's head was hurting with all these confusing facts. "If I might ask, what is your opinion of Ganondorf?"

"I can't really give one. I may be second in command, but I've been moving against the grain of my Gerudo heritage for some time now. We keep receiving messages that the land is finally ours and that we wait for orders to take every corner of Hyrule. But the King hasn't sent the command for the Gerudo's to move out. I was meant to become his consort once everything was final, but he's never sent for me. I can't say I'm not happy. The King is imposing and all, but through the years and during our trade routes, I've found the Zoras to be far more appealing in bodily aesthetics, if you know what I mean." Link couldn't tell if she was joking or not as she winked at him. "It's anyone's guess as to what he's doing in that castle of his. I don't think he even has any of our people in there with him."

More questions. Before he could ask more of his own, the twins arrived and whisked Nabooru away. Link tracked them down and conquered their magic. After his struggle, he heard the voice of the Guru in his mind that now was the time to confront the Evil King. Link still had doubts. But without any reason not to go, Link decided to head towards the castle. Who was this Guru? What gave him the right to 'spy' on Link? Link shivered at the idea that he's had eyes watching him this whole time. He thought of another watcher. One he hadn't seen in a number of days. The black wolf. After he got sick, he hadn't seen the animal around. Part of him was sad, but he knew the beast was wild, and wouldn't stay.

* * *

In the castle, the Dark King waited. That's all he did. Was wait. He's had plenty of time to think about his cause and about the land in general. The former King.. this was all of his doing. He was forced to live up to the legacy of the man who predicted great things for his people. But Ganondorf never saw it. He couldn't see how unleashing chaos upon the world was meant to be a good thing. Did that make him a weak King because he didn't share the same ideals? What?

Ganondorf was not blind, nor was he deaf. He knew how the rest of the land saw him. The villain. The embodiment of evil. There were whispers of how a great hero will come to defeat him. It was said, it was written, blah blah blah… Ganondorf was tired. So tired of it all. He stayed in his tower for years alone because he didn't want to be reminded by his people of what he was supposed to be doing. He might have been King, but he often felt like a puppet being pulled by the fates.

The first time he gazed upon the woodland boy, he was charmed. Such fire, such determination, such bravery. He would grow to be a fine man indeed. When he saw the youth as a young man many years later, he knew… this man is right for the land. This is the fabled hero of time, and the time was now. He would purge the land of the darkness, and dethrone the man on the borrowed seat. He waited for that.

He was tired of this life, and the role he was forced to play. If he wasn't such a coward, he would have ended his life long ago. Even with the darkness close at hand, he could not allow harm to come to those around him, so he used his strength to protect the villages from the shadows. Everyone thought it was the work of the hidden Princess, but he didn't care. He'd never hope to be thanked. He waited. Waited to fight for a battle he didn't believe, and he waited until he had to lose…

If things were different… could there have been a chance at happiness? Real happiness? No use thinking of it now.

Word was the hero was coming to the castle. He knew what he had to do. He knew where the Princess was going to be, and he knew how he was going to lead the Hero to him for the final battle.

In his heart, he wished for forgiveness from anyone who would listen for what he was about to do…


	7. Life or Death

The battle was fierce.

Ganondorf, try as he might, he could not phase the youth. Their swords clashed in unison with equal strength. At one point, they crossed blades, and put all their weight against each other, forcing themselves to look at one another.

What Ganondorf saw in Links eyes twisted his heart. There was undeniable hatred in them. But then why wouldn't there be? He personally made sure the young man would hate him to his very core. He's the hero after all. It's an occupational obligation to hate your rival. And Ganondorf had purposefully ensured it. But it didn't sit well with Ganondorf to see it in Link's eyes like that. He'd been hated all of his life, with the utmost demands placed on his shoulders. He was able to bare it, or ignore it for the most part. But, he couldn't stand it if such hatred came from those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. How cruel the goddesses were to give him such feelings for this man.

He'd had enough. Enough of destiny, enough of fate, enough of expectations, enough of everyone and everything. Good is supposed to triumph over evil, right? As he struggled with the young hero, he pushed the youth's sword into position, towards his heart where he knew there was a weakness in the armor, then he deliberately relaxed his guard.

Link didn't even have time to be surprised as the pressure and momentum drove his sword through his opponent like butter. After a split second, he realized what just happened. Ganondorf had done that on purpose! Why? He looked into the man's golden eyes, searching for an answer.

Those blue eyes looked so shocked and sad now. Somehow, it was worse than when he looked at him in anger. He didn't even feel the pain in his chest. He tried to smile and speak, even though his throat was starting to clog with phlegm and blood, "Don't look like that Hero. You've won. You can go rescue the maiden and save the land. You can go and live your life in peace. The way I never could."

Link was terrified. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he trusted was his intuition that told him that he didn't want the man to die. "I don't understand. Why… why did you do that?"

Ganondorf coughed. He was starting to lose strength. "It's our destiny, is it not? Someone had to be pegged as the villain, just as someone had to be chosen to be the hero." He was shocked to feel his eyes water up, and before he could stop it, a tear spilled out, trailing down the side of his face. Unconsciously, Link reached up to brush the tear away. The gesture made Ganondorf's heart swell. If only they were two different people with a different sort of destiny.

Link remembered, at the back of his mind, the words that the wise man had said about good and bad. He also thought about what the Gerudos said about Ganondorf's life, and what he went through at the hands of his own people. Just then, Ganondorf fell to his knees. Link caught the upper half of the man. Since he was so much taller, he wasn't that much lower than Link when on his knees.

Ganondorf's eyes were beginning to fade. He reached up to touch Link's face. He had one last thing to say, "Thank you… for saying I looked beautiful. That was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me." With that, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Link could not keep Ganondorf up. He was too heavy. He knew he had to act fast. He carefully laid him down while gently extracting his sword. Putting his sword on the ground, he pulled out a fairy in a bottle. These creatures had saved him from meeting his maker more than he could count. He was hoping the same could happen for Ganondorf.

"Please little fairy. Heal his wounds." Link begged the tiny creature as he set it loose. The fairy swirled around Ganondorf, encasing him in the powder-like substance that immediately knitted together current wounds. When the little fairy was done, it flew away, and there was no longer any mark of the man's skin, but he was still unconscious. Link smoothed some of the fiery red hair out of the man's face. "Please wake up." The man was breathing, so he knew he was alive. But he didn't know if a fairy's power was enough for a Gerudo like it would be for a Hyrulian.

Ganondorf felt himself gain his senses back as if waking up from a pleasant sleep. Seeing Link above him, he couldn't help but admire the look of relief and what looked like joy in those eyes. "Truly, this must be heaven." He heard himself saying. After all, he no longer had any pain.

Link couldn't help but chuckle with relief and blush at the thought as he looked into those golden eyes. "Not quite." Link told him.

That sobered Ganondorf up fast. Gaining some of his strength and movability back, Ganondorf struggled to sit up. Link helped pull him up. "What happened?" He looked down at his now injure free chest. Only one thing could heal him like that, and only if someone prompted them. He looked at Link who was sitting so close to him confused, "Why did you bring me back?"

Link smiled at him, "The hero is supposed to kill an evil man. But I don't see anyone like that around here."

Ganondorf was flabbergasted. "What, the titles aren't enough for you? Do you need to see some character references?"

Link smiled at him, "No, I've got all the information I need." He then proceeded to blush, "I wasn't hallucinating that one time, was I?"

Ganondorf could guess what he was talking about, but decided to feign ignorance, "I don't know what you mean."

"When I was feverish and ill, and no one was around to help me. You told me that you were just a hallucination brought on by the illness. Why else would _you_ be there nursing me? Otherwise, how could you have known I called you beautiful?" Ganondorf looked away, embarrassed. Link pushed on, "You were the one who told me that you were a bad man. That I shouldn't hold myself back during the final battle, and that I should despise you. But in my heart, I knew something wasn't right." Ganondorf looked back into Link's eyes as he continued, "And what evil man would allow himself to be run through like that?"

Ganondorf let out a sigh. "You don't understand Link. Just like you, my destiny was planned out for me since I was a child. At first, I was pressured into thinking that I was the rightful ruler of this land, and that the time to act was now. I am not responsible for the way the land looks like now. That's just a result of several bad things happening at once, beyond anyone's control. The people needed someone to blame. Why not blame the scary looking man who happened to be in the right place at the right time. The King of Hyrule trusted me, and I didn't abuse it. He was honestly thinking of wedding me to his daughter when she became of age in order for our two people to be united, but she despised the sight of me, and the whole idea of marriage. She didn't even talk to me, she just judged me like so many others did when they looked at me. But when the King died of natural causes, everyone assumed I killed him. I needed to find the Princess and explain, but she ran away. Impa thought she was in danger, and hid her. But I never even got to say my end of the story, and the Princess never came back. Then the rumors flew. I was so tired and sick of them, that I just shut myself into the castle, isolating it from the rest of the world, and tried to work with a land that was already broken, and naturally getting worse. Ever since then, people have been throwing my name around as if it justifies everything. Some say I gave them permission to do something unheard of, or I'm the reason why the crops are bad or… I'm just tired of it all."

Link placed his hand on the man's arm. It seemed like a natural thing to do. "I do understand. I've seen the proof of it myself. You never enslaved anyone. You never killed anyone, despite the rumors. And your power keeps the villagers safe at night from lingering shadows."

Ganondorf looked at Link with awe. Finally, there was someone in this godforsaken world who understood him. But with the world and its expectations, how could he ever find a place in it? "What now then, Hero? Since you've foiled my attempt to play along with destiny, and at giving everyone the 'Happy Ending' they wanted. What will you do with me now?"

Link contemplated for a moment. "What would you want to do? If you could have or do anything in the world right now, what would it be? Would you still want to rule this land?"

Ganondorf had to stop himself from saying, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He was sure the beautiful hero didn't want to hear something like that. So he thought, "No, you've seen the people of this land. I'm rather tired of their whining and belly aching. I took the form of a beast so that I could spy on them. Who wants to rule a bunch of useless idiots." Link chuckled at that. "What I'd really like to do is to just disappear. Live in a peaceful place where no one has any expectations of me, and isn't demanding so much from me. I've envied those who live a humble life."

Link thought for a moment, "I know a few places in the forest that are rather secluded. I could help you."

"But why? What will you tell everyone?"

"Well, technically, I did just kill you. We could just let Zelda pick up the pieces, since it is her duty."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Do you think it's wise to tempt fate like this? To go against the hand of Destiny?"

"Whether destiny is ours to decide, or truly is preordained, does this really feel wrong? Do you harbor hatred for me still?"

"I never hated you Link. I needed you to hate me. I needed you to set me free from this burdensome life. And everyone was expecting you to defeat me. That's why I captured the Princess in front of you, forcing you to come here. I needed to play the part of the villain… so that you could be the one to heal this land, and everyone could rejoice in my death." He said bitterly.

"Well, the land is well on the way of healing itself now that the evil of all the temples are now pacified. And I might have a bit of a grudge about my whole quest, but you were kind of the least of my concern, because certain things didn't add up. I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to know more of your story." Link couldn't help but blush as he looked at the man. "I still do."

Ganondorf couldn't stop the blush that painted his cheeks. "Well then, I place my fate in your hands, Hero." They both stood up, then Link took out his Ocarina.

"You'll need to hold onto me." Link said with a little blush.

'With pleasure.' Ganondorf thought. He wrapped his arms around Link from behind him, making sure not to jostle Link's arms as he played.

Link couldn't help it when the blush grew darker. He was just expecting him to hold his arm or shoulder or something. But in this position, they almost fit like two pieces of a puzzle. He cleared his throat, tried to actually remember the melody, and then played the song that would take them straight to the forest temple.

* * *

When the light around them cleared, Ganondorf gently let go as he looked around. Link was surprised that he felt slightly disappointed. Now that the temple was cleansed, it stood empty. "This is one of the places I had in mind. It's hidden, even to the Kokiri because of the labyrinth. The soil is good for growing vegetation. There's a waterfall with a lake over in that direction. And I've always found the firefly's to be soothing." He said while looking at all the floating lights.

Ganondorf had never actually been to the temples before. Even though the Phantom Spirit that formerly resided here took his form, he never actually had anything to do with it. In fact, he very rarely left the castle since this all started. He breathed in the cleanest air he'd ever smelled, tasting the slight moisture in the air. "This is perfect Link. I can't tell you how much. Growing up in the desert, I always hated the dry heat. Sand would get in your throat every day, and water was rationed. We didn't get baths, it was just a cup of water with a sponge. I had always longed to see grass and experience what it's like to grow things. Thank you. This is wonderful."

Link was glad he picked a good spot. It was also the easiest for him to get to. But just seeing the man in such surroundings… his shoulders were relaxed, and there was a look of bliss on his face that softened his naturally harsh features. The man is capable of winning a scowling contest, but to see his face so tranquil… Link hoped he'd get to see it often. As such, he didn't quite know how to approach that subject. So he grabbed at the first idea that swept into his head. "Um. I have to leave to go release Zelda, and everything. Um… if you want… I could come back when I'm done. You might need something from the outside world or something."

Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle. 'The Hero of Time is offering to be an errand boy for me? If he gets any cuter, I just might have to gobble him up.' He turned to face Link, "Come whenever you feel like it. Your company is one I would actually look forward to." Ganondorf repressed another chuckle as he saw Link's blush travel up his ears. "Will you allow me to express my gratitude before you leave?"

Link didn't trust his voice as Ganondorf walked closer to him, so he just nodded. Ganondorf took his right hand, turned it over, then placed a gentle kiss on his open palm. Link could swear that he felt the heat from those lips come through his gauntlet. His face was feeling incredibly warm.

Ganondorf smiled at him. "In my culture, kissing the open palm expresses the utmost gratitude and respect the receiver has for the giver. I was forbidden from ever doing that, because being royal and a male, things should be given to me anyway. But this is the first time I've ever been given something I truly want. A different life. A fresh start. For that, I cannot thank you enough." Seeing Link's face all flushed stirred hidden desire in Ganondorf's nether regions, and he strongly felt like he wanted to kiss the young man. But again, he didn't want to frighten him away. He pulled away and allowed the young man to travel through the notes of his Ocarina and be blown away through the breeze of the gentle trees.


	8. Fate or Fancy

Link felt like it had been years since he'd seen the temple. Sure, he was only gone a week, but the changes were staggering to the point where he hardly recognized the place. There were the beginnings of a new set of stairs leading up to the temple. The dingy algae that was everywhere is gone. Out in the front, there was a newly turned patch of dirt, probably intended for growing things. He put his packages down, and went to go search for the man he couldn't stop thinking about all week.

He couldn't fully enjoy the festivities, because he wanted nothing more than to run off to make sure everything was alright. He couldn't even leave sooner, because that would have looked suspicious.

For now, he decided to forget about that, and continued his search. It was quiet, but there was nothing really odd about that. However, he did hear something strange coming from the direction of the waterfall. 'Perhaps he's taking a swim' Link thought to himself. As he walked in that general direction, his guess was confirmed by more sounds coming from there. Link tried to dispel certain thoughts from creeping into his head such as, what did the man look like without a shirt. He blushed at the thought of those rippling muscles shining from the touch of the water.

When he finally emerged at the lake, his heart nearly leapt in his throat at the vision before him. Ganondorf was shirtless, and he looked as though he had recently been in the water, but the Gerudo also wasn't wearing pants. He was as bare as a statue, and held twice the impression of a god bathing in the sunlight. Link tried not to stare at the gorgeous man. His throat was suddenly dry, and his mind refused to work with his limbs. He knew he shouldn't be staring, but he couldn't help it. Images flashed through his mind, thinking about how those muscles would feel under his touch. He quickly cleared his throat, and gave a shout towards the other man, "Hello!" He quickly shielded his eyes. "Sorry to intrude, I guess this is a bad time."

Ganondorf heard the man's beautiful voice and sat up. He thought he felt a presence, but he was just so relaxed, that he didn't let it bother him. But now he was looking at the Hero of Time, who was sporting a rather amusing blush as he covered his eyes. Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle. He's always been proud of his body, so he felt no embarrassment at being caught in the nude. However, looking at the flushed look on Link's face, he knew the man sure got a full eyeful. "Not at all, I was just resting for a bit. My apologies, hold on." He didn't want the man to be uncomfortable around him, so he quickly pulled on some pants. "Don't worry, it's safe to look." But when he saw Link remove his hands from his eyes and look in his direction, he immediately averted his gaze. 'That's interesting. It seems as though he's embarrassed with bare chests as well.' He thought to himself as he grabbed his shirt and walked in the direction of the youth.

Link cleared his throat again before he spoke, "Um… I brought some items that might be of use to you. I hope you don't mind." He still couldn't look the man in the eye.

Ganondorf pulled the shirt on, still amused by Link's reaction. Perhaps there's hope for him yet. "By all means. You're welcome here any time you'd like. I would also like to show you some of the changes I've made." He indicated for Link to lead the way back to the entrance.

Once Link saw his bag, he rushed up to it and brought it over to the other man. They both sat on the giant stump as Link started to pull things from the bag. "Ok, first of all, I see you already have a place to grow vegetables, so here are some different seeds. The bags are all marked. And I didn't know if you were interested in growing other things, so I brought you an assortment of flower seeds."

While Link continued to go through his bag, Ganondorf was struck with an urge to cry. He fondly stroked the packages of seeds as the young man went on.

"Also, I didn't know if this place had appropriate tools for gardening, so here's a small kit. If you need anything larger, then I'll be sure to grab it next time. Also, I didn't know what the accommodations were like inside the temple, so here's a couple sets of clean sheets." As soon as Link put the sheets down, a larger hand encompassed his own. For the first time since he arrived today, he looked the man in the eyes. Those golden eyes were shining with unshed tears. At first, Link was afraid he had done something wrong or presumed too much. But then the man got up in order to kneel in front of him. He still held his hand and kissed the palm like he did the last time, but his lips lingered a bit longer before the man looked up at him.

"You are too good to me Link. All my life I've wished for someone to understand and accept me for who I am. But now that it's happened, I truly don't know what to do. You've given me so much, I don't even know where to begin to repay you. It seems almost surreal to think that more than a week ago, we were supposed to be bitter enemies. I was prepared to die by your hands. But now, you've come back here, and put so much thought into my wellbeing. You're so kind and thoughtful. I truly don't deserve your attention like this." With that he lowered his head onto his hands that were still holding Link's.

Link was a bit flabbergasted at the man's words, but then he thought about the man's situation, as he had all week. How no one had ever bothered to ask the man what he wanted, and what would make him happy. That's why he put so much thought into the items he picked. He wanted the man to be happy. "You were the black wolf who stayed with me for a time, weren't you?"

Ganondorf didn't say anything. He just nodded his head while it remained lowered.

"Then if you think about it, we've actually been friends all along."

Ganondorf raised his head at that. He gave a confused look to the smiling man.

"First, you kept an eye on me towards the beginning of my journey. You snarled at me, preventing me from leaving the village at night. Then you saved me from those wolfos, while getting injured in the process. Then you showed me to that tavern, where I learned what the villagers really thought of me. Then you comforted me when I was questioning why I was putting up with all of my danger. You looked out for me since that first time. And even afterwards when I was sick, and nobody was around to help me. I would have died if you hadn't been there. If anything, this is my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me. You don't owe me anything. Besides, friends shouldn't really keep count on who owes who." With that, he gave a lighthearted chuckle.

Ganondorf couldn't help but give his own light laugh. "Well, I've never had any friends before. So I don't know what to expect." He had helped Link on his journey so that he would be sure to make it to him in the end. He knew it was a lot to ask for the man to do it on his own. He had wanted to make sure he would be ok. He didn't know if that really merits a 'friend' status, but since he had no basis for comparison, he figured he'd go with it. "Come. Let me show you how the place looks now that it's cleaner."

With that, the two of them went into the temple, and Ganondorf acted as a tour guide. Link couldn't help but marvel at how different it looked . It was brighter, cleaned of all weeds, and the courtyard looked beautiful. All the while, Ganondorf was explaining various plans he had intended for the temple. Thankfully, the place actually had a cellar with few but edible pieces of food.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back sooner. I was worried about whether or not you were able to find some food."

Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh, "Well, Gerudo's can go for almost three weeks without food, being bred for the desert, but I found something even better. There were definitely people living here at one time, and probably wealthy too." He disappeared around a door, and came back with two bottles, "These are some of the finest vintages of wines that Hyrule has ever produced. I hope you will stay long enough to partake in a drink or two with me." The two settled in for a most pleasant evening of conversation and pleasant company. Both of them were more at peace now than at any other time either of them could possibly remember.


	9. Ending or Beginning

Walking through the now restored castle seemed like a surreal dream to Link. Not one month ago was he trying to find his way through these halls in order to attack the very man who kidnapped the Princess. Everything seemed so quiet now. The guards stood their vigil and no one spoke. Link wandered around as he thought about everything that's happened to him on his journey. He still had several questions swimming in his head, and he couldn't really begin to answer them.

Just then, the Princess followed by her escorts, came around the corner. "Link! There you are! I've been looking for you."

Link smiled at her. The two of them had a peculiar friendship, but it was by no means uncomfortable. He just felt like something was amiss or that they just don't know each other well enough, or that she is still a part of his mystery. Most of his questions about Ganondorf had been answered by the man himself during their lengthy talks, and he didn't doubt that his tales were true. But the Princess… something was still guarded from him. This made him a little weary. "What may I do for you Princess?"

"Link, I told you to just call me Zelda."

"Excuse me for being polite Princess." He teased.

She let out a very un-Princess like huff before continuing. "I was just thinking that maybe it was time to seal away the Master Sword once more in the Temple of Time, since we no longer need it. The danger is over after all."

Link felt like he was punched in the gut. He knew the sword didn't really belong to him, but it's aided him in his adventure and has become almost a companion to him as well. He relied on it, and the blade felt like a part of him. "Um… with all due respect your Majesty… I would like to hold onto the sword for a little while longer. I'm still not sure that all the darkness is gone from the land yet. I still have some places to investigate."

"Very well. But it should be returned soon. Don't forget, we have another banquet to attend tomorrow night. Be in the reception hall by sundown."

"Yes, Princess." Link said semi sarcastically. Another banquet to suffer through. It was mainly full of dignitaries that pay homage to the Princess and re-elect state officials in the attempt to get the kingdom running smoothly again. The thing that Link really wanted to point out was that all these people chose to go into hiding, and forgot about a failing kingdom. Where were they when the people needed help? Where were they when the evil spread over the land. Link stayed quiet during those banquets, because he was sure he would say something he would regret. Some people tried to engage him in small talk, but none of them even offered thanks. They were more pleased to have the Princess back on the throne more than anything. Probably because the throne was tied to their wallets as well. This is why Link kept his mouth shut.

Back to his current dilemma, Link came to the decision to start his questions from the beginning. Where all of this mayhem started. He set out immediately heading towards the forest in the hopes of gaining an audience with the Deku Tree sprout.

"Link! So good to see you now that things are calmer." The sprout said, clearly excited to see the young man.

"Thank you. It is good to see you looking so well. Your branches are flourishing."

"The land is healing, and I feel renewed."

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen. I wanted to know some things that I hope you can answer. First of all, why did you choose to raise me as a Kokiri if I wasn't one? I felt like such an outsider, and I hardly made any friends."

"It was the best course I knew. Your mother asked me to keep you safe, and this place is safer than any other place in Hyrule, I might venture.

"But when you sent for me, I was little more than a child. Yet you entrusted me to rid you of that awful curse. You said you were doomed before you even sent for me. Why did it have to be then?"

"I was at the end of my line. If I wanted to come back at all, I needed to be cleansed. I couldn't ask the other children, because they know nothing of weapons and fighting. You on the other hand could adapt. You were my only hope, and I knew you would be the right one to help me. It's true. I was cursed before you even came into my care. But I'm glad everything worked out for the better."

Link couldn't fault him for that. Everyone likes a happy ending. But something was still nagging at him, "How long ago were you cursed?"

"The forest doesn't hold concept of time, so I cannot say, but it was a long time ago. Longer still than it seemed when the war was at its peak."

Link thought about this. He knew the sprout said it was Ganondorf who cursed him, but the Ganondorf he knew said he didn't do it, and Link believes him. "Thank you Great Deku Tree Sprout. I must be on my way, but I hope I can visit soon."

"You're welcome any time my young one. Any time at all."

Link decided to trek through the Lost Woods, still deep in thought. Certain things didn't add up. From what the Deku Tree sprout said, it seems as though he was cursed more than 25-30 years ago. But Ganon wasn't _that_ old, was he? The man said he had just reached his 37th year this past season. So was he an over ambitious teenager? He somehow doubted it. Link could forgive the Great Deku Tree for more or less using him to get rid of his pest problem in exchange for a place to live. Where else would he have found willing help? But the rest of his whole adventure was riddled in the shadow of mystery. Despite everything he's learned thus far, he wanted to know why the evil in the land chose then to poison the land? What really happened while his spirit was locked away? What has Zelda not told him about her time in hiding? By the time he reached the Forest Temple, his head was so cluttered, he was getting a massive migraine. He didn't even see the small conspicuous string running across the opening of the Temple's entrance. Not until he felt the tug, and momentum made him feel the fall. The collision with the hard ground turned his headache into a full body ache. He didn't even bother to get up right away. Part feeling stupid and part annoyance kept him from moving.

"Link! Are you alright?" He heard Ganon's voice at the top of the stairs. He didn't even bother to look as he rolled over. Ganondorf knelt down and examined the damage. "I see you found the intruder alarm. I didn't think I'd ever expect you to visit me that way." He laughed looking at the less-than-amused look on Link's face as he stared at the sky.

"I decided to take the long way around. Through the treacherous labyrinth I so love and couldn't help but memorize by heart." Link groaned out sarcastically, slightly winded from the fall. He finally tried to get up, and in no time, Ganon was there helping him, all humor replaced by concern. Ganon helped him sit on the trunk while he checked for other injuries, "I'm fine! I'm fine. I just… feel a little stupid is all." That's when the blush appeared, "For one who kept light on hit feet throughout the temples, I ended up being brought down by a trip wire of all things…" He grumbled, not looking at the man.

Ganon thought the little pout the Hero was sporting was quite adorable, "I wasn't expecting you today. Have I been amiss in our arrangements?" Ganon smirked. Link finally looked at the man, and couldn't picture him as the Evil King so many painted him as. He wore a loose shirt that was open at the neck, and dark, well fitting, but comfortable pants with knee high boots. It's true that Link was coming here in regular intervals every couple of days, to the point where his visits became predictable. He wasn't supposed to return until the day after tomorrow, but he felt this was important.

"I'm sorry for dropping in like this Ganon." Link smirked, gesturing towards the entrance, "I have some things to ask you, and I hope you won't be offended." Link didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship, so he avoided speaking of the dark times. He's come to rely on Ganon as a calming presence. And when he started calling him "Ganon", the man was thrilled. Everyone called him by his full name plus whatever colorful title they wished to tack on. But no one ever dared be so informal as to call him simply Ganon.

Seeing the youth's face fall so suddenly made Ganon instantly concerned for his friend. "There is nothing you could say that would offend me. Ask." He wanted Link to be as open with him as possible. He felt they could grow closer in time the more comfortable the youth became around him.

Link took a deep breath, and began to speak, "It's just that since things have calmed down, my mind is full of all these questions that are begging to be answered. I'm forced to relive my journey night after night in my dreams, and I still can't help but think… why? So many would be fine with the answer that it's simply destiny and prophecy, but that can't be all there is." Link looked away, not brave enough to look the man in the eyes. "So many people claimed you were the ultimate evil. 'Ganondorf wants the Triforce to rule the land and then the world.', 'Ganondorf will stop at nothing.', Ganondorf this, Ganondorf that. I remember the Great Deku Tree telling me that a man in the desert wearing dark armor put the curse on him, but after talking with the Deku Tree sprout, it seems like that was a really long time ago, back when Hyrule was at war." There was a question on his lips that he bit, keeping it trapped between his teeth and lower lip.

Ganondorf scooted closer and gently rested his large hand on Link's shoulder. "Link. Ask." He said quietly.

Link still refused to look at him. "…Was it… you…? Everything I've learned points to 'no', but with your name being thrown around everywhere… I'm just… so confused."

Ganon thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers as a ridiculously simple answer presented itself that he hadn't thought of before. He hadn't cared about the outer world politics ever since he shut himself up in the castle, and he turned his back on his heritage long before that. The snap startled Link, and his concerned look made Ganon wonder if Link thought he was mad at him. Ganon almost laughed. "I have your answer Link, and I'm sorry I didn't think of it before." He grabbed Link's hand and forced him to look into his eyes, "First of all, I have never wished harm on another. And I especially do not go around cursing great and powerful forest spirits." He hoped his light tone would reassure Link. "But for your inquiries, I'm afraid I made a terrible assumption as to what is common knowledge among my people. All males bare the name 'Ganondorf'. It means Power to Rule the Desert. And so, when people have been blaming 'Ganondorf' they are not far off, considering who the last King was. I may have the dark magic of the ancients coursing through me, but I do not let it rule me. And the black armor is a relic worn by all the males of the Gerudo royal line."

Dawning realization flooded Link's features. "So then… you… what… gah! I don't even know what I'm saying. You say the former Gerudo King, also named Ganondorf was the one who curse the Great Deku Tree and started the path of destruction for the land?"

"Yes. And being of the Gerudo line, he assumed the next King would be just as ambitious as he was, and grateful that the land was more or less presented to him on a silver platter. Ready for the taking. What he probably never anticipated was someone like me being the next in line."

Link couldn't help it. He laughed. He was relieved that this Ganondorf wasn't responsible for his Guardian's pain. He felt happy that one of his questions was answered. "But why didn't you tell me before? I mean… for instance when you were the wolf, and joined me on my journey. Why didn't you tell me about yourself? Why did you have to put on such a show by kidnapping the Princess?"

"Because that's what I felt I had to do Link. I wasn't stupid. I was meant to pay for what the Former King had done, and I welcomed it. I felt it was my way of attoning for the sins of my lineage. It wasn't hard to figure out the Princess went into hiding among the Sheikahs. I just left her alone, and acted all high and mighty towards the end for her childish benefit. She pegged me as the villain from day one without even speaking to me, so part of it was playing her game. I also had the feeling she actually wanted to play the 'damsel in distress'. She could have done _something_ to break out of my field, but she just stood there and waited for you. But that whole drama was the sort of power hungry ramblings you would expect to hear from an Evil King. Everything was going according to plan before you went all sympathetic on me." He chided Link playfully. Link blushed and lowered his head as Ganon laughed, "But I meant what I said. I've never been more grateful." Ganon squeezed the hand he was still holding.

Link coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Um… thank you… that helped clear some things up."

"Glad to be of service." Ganon grinned.

"Um… I may have more questions like this in the future… would you mind…"

"Feel free to ask me anything you wish to know. It feels refreshing to purge my secrets to someone I trust." That earned him another blush from the young man. This time the flush traveled up to the tip of his adorable ears. Ganon was so close to him, he could have nibbled on the tip of that ear. But now was not the time. "Come inside. I'll make you a cup of tea before you have to leave."

Link rubbed his sore neck that got jarred in his fall. "A cup of tea sounds marvelous. Lead the way Mr. Wicked King."

Ganon had to suppress a groan. _Oh, you have no idea how wicked I can be… Soon… soon…_


End file.
